


Rob From the Rich, Give to the Poor

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Attempt at Humor, Big Damn Heroes, Blood and Violence, Crew as Family, Drama & Romance, Everyone Has Issues, Jim is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peril, Swordfighting, Team Bonding, Theft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When King Marcus becomes the King of England through questionable terms, no one is happy about it. When he begins overtaxing his subjects to the extent where no one can afford to eat, James T. Kirk and his friends decide that something must be done about it.Living as outlaws in Sherwood Forest, they make it their mission to "rob from the rich, and give to the poor" and to find a way to save the country from King Marcus's tyrannical ruling.(So, basically the Star Trek Robin Hood AU that nobody asked for, but I made.)





	1. Chapter 1

They ran.

The various greens and browns of the forest flew past in one massive blur, looking like a haphazard finger-painting. A series of arrows shot past them, some coming slightly too close for comfort to hitting their marks, others wildly off target. Behind them they could hear heavy boot-steps thundering forward, and stern voices yelling directions at the others in their company. There was a troop of royal guards, numbering somewhere between twenty and five and twenty, pursuing them through the woods. The guards were ordering them to stop, though they must have known it was pointless, and firing as many arrows as they could in their direction. So they ran.

The soles of their shoes were wearing thin, and they were weighed down by the sacks of gold that they had "liberated"--that was how Jim worded it--from King Marcus's caravans. Still, they had the advantage. This was Sherwood Forest, after all, and nobody knew those woods better than them.

"I hate this!" Leonard shouted, breathing heavy from all the running, but not so heavy that you could not hear the irritation in his tone.

"I know you do!" Jim answered. He sounded considerably less resentful towards their current circumstances. In fact, one might even make the assumption that he rather was enjoying himself. He glanced over his shoulder just as another arrow whizzed past, grazing the skin of his neck and leaving a cut barely larger than the sort you would get from paper when turning a page too fast. Still, that had been a little too narrow of an escape. 

Jim reached over his shoulder to pull an arrow from its quiver, knocking it and twisting around to get a look behind him. He did not stop running as he pulled back the bow, taking in a deep breath before releasing and letting the arrow fly. He turned back around without a second thought, not needing to see it happen to know the arrow had made its mark. He never missed. 

A moment later he heard three distinct thuds, as the guards he'd taken out hit the ground. The sound was followed by a string of swears from a number of different voices, and a few of those chasing them skidded to a halt to address the fallen guards. 

"We might run a little quicker if we lost some of this added weight," Leonard commented, ducking under a low-hanging branch and stumbling slightly. 

"I agree, but I love Friar Pike's cooking too much for that," Jim joked back. 

"I meant the gold, you damned fool." 

"That would make our trip pointless, don't you think?"

"So would  _dying_." 

His answer was punctuated by the sound of an arrow landing in the trunk of one of the trees just ahead of them. The both of them looked at the arrow, then glanced at one another with a renewed look of urgency dwelling within their eyes. "We're not dropping the gold," Jim said, shaking his head with his characteristic stubbornness. "Pick up the pace, let's go." 

"I hate this," Leonard repeated. 

Jim rolled his eyes and stopped running, waving to get Leonard's attention and gesturing towards one of the taller trees. Leonard's eyes widened, seeming to understand what Jim's plan was without Jim having to say so much as a word. He shook his head as he, too, skidded to a halt. "There is  _no way_ \--" he began, only cutting himself off when yet another arrow flew past them. They had joked many times before about how poor the royal guard's aim was, but for the time being he was rather appreciative of the fact. "I'm going to make you regret this later." 

"I don't doubt it," Jim answered with a laugh, already starting to climb the tree. It was a more than difficult task, what with the sack of gold slung over his back and the bow and arrows he was carrying, but he'd been living in that forest for just over a year now and climbing trees was a skill you tended to pick up in such a place as that. 

He made it up to one of the lower branches and found a decent balance, keeping one hand on the trunk and extending the other towards Leonard in case he needed help. Leonard did not look happy about it, but accepted the offer and allowed Jim to pull him up onto the branch with him. They made it up just in time, as the boot-steps of the approaching guard were drawing nearer. Leonard turned towards Jim and began to ask him, in less than kind words, what the plan was exactly, but Jim interrupted him by holding an index finger against his lips and shushing him. "They've lost sight, they're going to split up now. We can take out whoever comes this way, then quietly make our way back home." 

"You call that place home, I'll call it what it is," Leonard answered bitterly, his expression only turning more sour when Jim shushed him once more. He took in a deep breath and spoke more quietly when he said, "How are we going to make sure they don't follow us back, hm?" 

"We take the long way round," Jim replied, as if he had been expecting Leonard to know that already. "Now be quiet, you'll blow our cover." 

They waited in the tree in silence as the sound of boot-steps grew quieter, the guards slowing from a run to a jog to a walk as they searched the forest for their lost targets. Their conversation could be heard long before their steps could as a small group of them made their way in the direction of the tree in which Jim and Leonard were hidden. Jim drew an arrow as silently as the proverbial mouse, breathing slowly as he drew back the arrow and took aim, releasing the string and firing the arrow right through one of the guard's hearts.

The guard fell immediately, but Jim was out of the tree before the others could even turn around. He landed on the shoulders of one of the other guards, causing both of them to fall to the ground, though it was a much harsher landing for the poor guard who was used as a cushion than it was for Jim. Leonard, who cared infinitely less for heights, was less than gracefully scurrying down the trunk to join in the fight. 

The third guard had drawn his sword already by the time Jim got to his feet, and Jim reached to draw his own, adjusting his footing to a better fighting stance. He leapt backwards as the guard lunged forward, parrying and countering with a blow to the other man's arm. Behind him, Leonard was wrestling with the other guard on the ground, having tackled the man before he could draw a weapon. Jim smiled, Leonard's right hook had always been more impressive than his swordsmanship anyway, no matter how many lessons Jim gave him. 

Jim ducked to the side as the guard attempted a jab, then brought his own sword up, a loud  _clang_ echoing in the air as the two metals met. They broke apart and Jim sidestepped quickly, going for a quick strike which the guard deflected with some difficulty. With just a little extra force, Jim managed to knock the sword from the man's grip. Then, without missing a beat, slammed the hilt of his own sword into the guard's head. The guard fell unconscious and Jim turned to see how Leonard was faring with his fight. 

Leonard had managed to trap the other guard in a headlock, effectively beginning to strangle the man. Once the guard had stopped struggling Leonard released him, pressing two fingers to his neck to check that he was still alive before getting back to his feet and wiping some of the dirt from his clothing. 

"Have I ever told you that you're awful at making plans?" Leonard asked as they started off in a new direction. 

"I can't recall a single time," Jim answered dryly, tucking his sword back into its sheath as they walked. They were going at a more leisurely pace than they maybe should have, given the presence of other guards still in Sherwood Forest, but at the moment neither of them cared. "While we were in the city I overheard about an order of jewels the Phoney King put in, I was thinking that would be a good next mark for us." 

Leonard cut him off before he could finish his line of thought. "Can we deal with the mark we've got now before you start planning others? What are you planning on doing with all this gold?" 

"Return it to the people, of course," Jim said. 

"You don't want to use  _any of it_ to, oh I don't know, buy some food? Clothing? Our supplies aren't exactly overflowing, you know," Leonard answered, still trying to brush dirt off of himself. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking out a twig and a couple of leaves. "You, especially, have been undereating as of late." 

"We'll get by with what we have, the gold goes back to the people," Jim said, with some indignation in his voice. 

And really, Leonard should have known better than to suggest that Jim think of himself first. The only reason they had started stealing in the first place was because they had all agreed it was wrong what King Marcus was doing, and wanted to do something to give back to the people, but it had been Jim's idea initially, and he was the leader of their group. He had been undereating as of late because they did not have enough food to go around, and he refused to eat until he knew everyone else had gotten enough. Leonard had known all this when he suggested it, but it couldn't hurt to try. 

He had just opened his mouth to offer a reply when there was a shout of "There they are! Get them!" from somewhere behind them. They shared a quick look, Jim smiling and Leonard scowling, before breaking off into a sprint once more.

They ran. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoping to make the rest of the chapters a little longer, but here's the first one! we should get to see some of the enterprise crew as the band of merry men (plus uhura) in the next one!  
> thanks for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was beginning to set over Sherwood Forest, and Jim and his friends could be found in a small clearing by the river, sitting in a circle around the fire they had built.

Friar Pike had stopped by to visit them, and he was helping Jim cook dinner for everyone--dinner consisting of a stew made from a rabbit they had caught, and a couple of potatoes which Pike had been generous enough to bring over to them, knowing they had been lacking in food as of late. Leonard was a little ways off, taking their beaten up clothing and worn blankets down from the drying line they had been put up on that morning. Nyota was sitting in the grass with a lute in her hands, playing an old folk song as she and Pavel sang to it. Scotty sat beside them, tinkering with the crossbow that Nyota had broken the day before. 

"Jim, get your head out of the clouds, you'll burn the stew," Friar Pike said with some amusement, nudging Jim slightly with his shoulder. 

Jim blinked and shook his head, turning back towards the Friar with a dumb look on his face. "My head is not in the clouds," he said, a little more defensively than would have been necessary had it been the truth. He shook his head and turned back towards the stew, stirring it a couple of times for good measure. "I am completely focussed on this stew, it is my first priority." 

"Are you certain?" Nyota asked, raising her eyebrow at him. "Because I think I know where your head was just now, and it was not the stew." 

"I don't know what-"

"Jim was thinking about Ser Spock again, wasn't he?" Leonard asked from his place at the drying line, sounding a mixture between disinterested and amused. "If that pointy-eared man ruins another one of our dinners I swear..." 

"I'm not going to burn the stew," Jim interrupted him, rolling his eyes. 

They all laughed and turned back to their earlier activities. Leonard folded up a particularly worn down blanket and tossed it into the even more worn down wicker basket with the other laundry, and Nyota picked a new tune to sing. This went on for no more than a couple of seconds before Jim cleared his throat and said, "But if I had been thinking about Spock...Do you think he ever thinks about me?" 

Leonard scoffed but otherwise didn't comment. 

"It would do you some good to focus on other things," Friar Pike said, picking up a couple of bowls from where they had been left on the ground, and taking the wooden ladle and beginning to pour some of the stew into a bowl. He passed the first bowl over to Leonard, who accepted it with a smile, then turned back to pour another bowl. Nyota got the next one, then Pavel, then Scotty. He set a bowl aside for himself then passed one to Jim, holding it out as he said, "Like how you plan on getting that gold back to the people when all your faces are drawn on Wanted posters on every doorway. Do you doubt that the Sheriff will be looking?" 

"I'm not scared of the Sheriff," Jim answered with a laugh as he accepted the bowl from Friar Pike. He absent-mindedly stirred the contents around with the wooden spoon he'd been given. "Besides, that fool will be looking for the infamous Jim Kirk, not William Wallace, the blind beggar. We put together new disguises this morning, Pike." 

Friar Pike waved his own spoon in Jim's face with a disapproving expression written across his features. "Disguises or no, you  _should_ be scared of the Sheriff. You haven't heard the way he talks about you and your  _Merry Men_ , he won't give up until the lot of you hang." 

Jim rolled his eyes. Friar Pike was their main connection to what was going on in Nottingham, he gave them information and supplies which they most likely could not have survived as long as they had without. He never missed an opportunity, however, to warn them about the Sheriff and whatever new schemes he was up to. A lot of his warnings were of use, yet that didn't stop Jim from dismissing them as though they were nothing.

He ate a spoonful of their sad stew and spoke with his mouthful when he said, "That pompous, craven, fool couldn't catch us if we were surrendering. And you can tell him I said that." 

The others laughed, but Pike wasn't quite as ready to dismiss the Sheriff of Nottingham. The man had only gotten more cruel and greedy since Jim had been forced to flee the city to live in Sherwood Forest, but none of them had been around to witness exactly how bad things had gotten. Not that none of them cared, they fought every day to bring justice to England, especially the village of Nottingham, but they were also quick to underestimate their enemies, too confident in their own abilities to see the Sheriff or the royal guards as any real threat. 

Still, Friar Pike couldn't bear to ruin the good spirits that everyone seemed to be in that night, so he settled for rolling his eyes in disagreement.

"I'd like to see that," Pavel said with a laugh. "Friar Pike walking up to the Sheriff, poking him in his fat chest, and saying,  _James Tiberius Kirk wants me to tell you that you are a pompous, craven fool."_

"Someday," Friar Pike answered, finally laughing along with the others. Then, more gravely, he added, "But not while Alexander is King, I'll tell you that much." 

Jim, Scotty, and Nyota all spit on the ground when Pike said the name. Then Leonard and Pavel joined them in saying, in unison, "A pox on the Phony King of England!" 

Then a mischievous grin appeared on Nyota's lips and she strummed the lute in her hands, clearing her throat before beginning to sing:

_"Oh, the world will sing of an English King / A thousand years from now_

_And not because he passed some laws / Or had that lofty brow_

_While bonny good King Archer leads / His great crusade he's on_

_We'll all have to slave away / For that good-for-nothin' Marcus"_

Laughing an entirely genuine laugh, Jim sat down on the ground next to Nyota as she sang, sort of swaying back and forth to the melody of the song. Even Leonard was smiling, as he had just finished folding their clothes and come over to join them. Jim smiled and joined her, 

_"Incredible as he is inept / Whenever the history books are kept_

_They'll call him the Phony King of England."_

Then, all together, the group sang, 

_"A pox on the Phony King of England!"_

Pavel cleared his throat and sang out his verse with a particular air of dramatics, litling,

_"He sits alone on a giant thrown / Pretendin' he's the king_

_A little tyke who's rather like / A puppet on a string_

_And he throws an angry tantrum / When he cannot have his way_

_And he calls for Mum whilst sucking his thumb / See, he doesn't want to play"_

It was then Leonard's turn, as he added, 

_"Too late to be known as Mark the first / He's sure to be known as Mark the worst_

_A pox on the Phony King of England!"_

The lot of them paused, turning towards Scotty with expectant looks on their faces. Scotty grinned, downing the ale from his mug before singing as loudly as possible,  

_"While he taxes us to pieces / And robs us of our bread_

_King Archer's crown keeps slippin' down / Around that pointed head_

_Ah! But while there is a merry man / In Jim's wily pack_

_We'll find a way to make him pay / And steal our money back_

_A minute before he knows we're there / Ol' Jim'll snatch his underwear!"_

There was a chorus of laughter before all six of them joined together to finish the song, 

_"The breezy and uneasy king of England! / The snivellin' grovellin'_

_Measly weasly / Blabberin' jabberin'_

_Gibberin jabberin' / Blunderin' plunderin'_

_Wheelin' dealin'_

_Prince Marcus, that Phony King of England!"_

They all continued to laugh as they passed compliments onto one another for their insults on King Marcus, especially thanking Nyota for her lute playing. She graciously accepted their compliments, setting the instrument aside to pick her bowl of stew back up. Still in rather good spirits, they all followed in her footsteps and returned their attention to their meals. 

"So, which of you wants to come into Nottingham with me tomorrow?" Jim asked after a minute, shoveling a spoonful of the stew into his mouth. Leonard had just opened his mouth to say he would rather not, when Jim held up a hand to stop him. He paused, swallowing the food before speaking, saying, "We need you there, Bones. Nottingham can't afford a decent medic, and I'm sure there are folk there who could use your help."

Leonard sighed reluctantly, knowing that Jim was right. No matter how much he wanted to avoid the trouble that would no doubt come from going into Nottingham with Jim, Leonard knew he would go, because those people probably did need his help. He sighed a second time and said, "Alright. But can we avoid your usual dramatics this time? I'd rather not have to run for my life two days in a row, Jim." 

"What dramatics?" Jim asked, scoffing. 

"Oh, don't even start," Nyota said, a hint of a laugh at the edge of her tone. "You manage to make hunting a rabbit into some sort of quest, you are the most dramatic out of any of us." 

"Which is sayin' something," Scotty added. 

Jim turned to Friar Pike, raising his eyebrows as a silent plea for some sort of backup. Pike merely shook his head, "Sorry, son. They  _are_ right." 

"You're all disloyal," Jim said, feigning indignation. "Mutineers, the lot of you." 

"Well, we do commit treason at least sixty times a fortnight. Probably more," Leonard countered. 

"Alright, alright," Jim said, putting his hands up palm-forward in mock surrender. He quickly dropped them once more in favor of taking another spoonful of his stew. 

Friar Pike set his own bowl aside, getting back up to his feet and brushing the dirt from his robes. "It's getting dark, it's probably time for me to head back to the Church," he said, seeming almost reluctant to leave them. "If time allows, feel free to stop by tomorrow." 

"We will," Jim said with a nod. Friar Pike said his goodbyes and then he was gone. Once they could no longer hear his footsteps crunching the leaves of the forest floor, Jim turned back to the group and asked, "So, who's coming with us tomorrow?"

"Ye can count me out," Scotty answered definitively. "It's a lot easier to make fun of the Sheriff when there's an entire forest between me n' him. N' besides, me and Pavel are on hunting duty tomorrow." 

"You are no fun whatsoever," Jim said flatly, then turning to Nyota with a grin on his face. "How about you, Nyota?" 

"Well, we could certainly do with some supplies," she answered, setting her now empty bowl aside and wiping the back of her hand over her mouth. She brushed a strand of hair which had strayed from her braid behind her ear. "I suppose a trip to Nottingham couldn't hurt." 

"That's the spirit."

"Scotty, will you have my crossbow ready before sunrise?" Nyota asked. 

"I cannae guarantee," Scotty replied. "Ye messed it up real bad when ye fell out of that tree." 

Jim snorted, then tried to cover it up with a cough, but if Nyota's expression were anything to go on it was in vain. He offered her one of his characteristic grins, and she threw a pebble at him. He dodged the attack and laughed before turning back to business. "So we'll have to be up early, I want everyone ready to go by sunrise. We can split up once we get into town, then meet up at the Church before the sun goes down, no later. If there's any trouble, head to the Church early, but make sure to lose whoever's onto you first, we can't go brining any trouble down on Friar Pike. Plan clear?" 

Leonard and Nyota both nodded their understanding, and Jim's direct and authoritative attitude was gone as quickly as it had come. Another smile played across his lips and he leaned back on his elbows, looking up at the canopy of stars above them with a wistful look on his face. "You don't suppose Ser Spock would be in the village tomorrow, do you?" 

Everyone collectively groaned in response. 


End file.
